


【KC】夜归

by rua0422



Category: Football RPS - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 男性生子
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rua0422/pseuds/rua0422
Summary: 卢卡要有弟弟妹妹了





	【KC】夜归

**Author's Note:**

> KC，有男性生子擦边和产乳擦边，出轨暗示（假的），第三人在场的性爱（睡着了），非球员的已婚au，文中括号内的内容一部分是两人心里的吐槽（主要是萝萝），另一部分（例如提到舍瓦的）是我的剧情补充

“喀嗒”房间门锁打开又落上,克里斯不用试图撑开自己的眼皮就可以知道进来的人是他晚归的丈夫。用他几个小时前洗去发胶现在还蓬松着的小卷毛想想都能知道,还有谁能大晚上趁他和卢卡睡觉的时候摸进他的房间扰他清梦（也许没那么清）。  
“你回来晚了，哪个美人绊住了你？辣不辣？”克里斯眯起眼睛，压低声音用一种“你最好给我个解释”的语气向自己刚钻进被窝的丈夫发问。  
“我发誓报表没你辣，宝贝。”里卡多试图用甜言蜜语和亲吻阻止自己丈夫的不满“卢卡睡了？”他指了指缩在爱人怀里熟睡的儿子，尽量忽略心底的醋意。  
“刚睡，别把他吵醒了。”  
“刚刚邻居来了?”  
“家里水管好像裂了，他说能帮我看看……..”  
”认真的吗？晚上？趁我不在的时候？”  
“………..你在阴阳怪气些什么。”  
“我嫉妒了。”  
“因为他帮我修了水管？你今年几岁？”  
“因为我在办公室和老板同事该死的报表作斗争的时候我的丈夫很可能穿着刷我的卡买的睡袍在我的房子里和我的邻居调情，顺带一提亲爱的，你穿那件黑色睡袍的样子可真是辣透了。”  
“谢谢你的夸奖亲爱的，只有几个问题，我是在夜跑回来洗澡的时候发现水管裂了的，还穿着他妈的脏运动服满身臭汗的等着洗澡并没有心情在属于夫妻共同财产的房子里和你我共同的邻居调情，那家伙也不是我的菜。”  
“我不管，我就是嫉妒了，你穿睡袍还是脏运动服都辣透了而且你刚刚告诉我我不但因为加班错过了我丈夫穿睡袍的样子还错过了鸳鸯浴。我需要补偿。”  
克里斯扭过头，和他的丈夫兼他孩子的父亲接吻“你的理由蠢透了，我希望卢卡以后不会遗传到你这方面的智商，他未来的伴侣很可能会因此把他踹下床——像我现在想做的那样，他会恨你的。”  
“雷特家的人都有好运气，能碰上漂亮聪明而具有包容性的伴侣。”  
“那你去找你的完美伴侣吧，我们可以离婚，然后房子和卢卡归我，这样我就可以好好的抱着我儿子在我的房子里睡觉而不被他基因学上的另一位父亲打扰了。”  
“我是不会同意离婚的，甜心，我宣布你的未来没有一丝可能和我之外的人调情。”  
克里斯不再理他油嘴滑舌的丈夫（结婚前怎么没发现，啧），转身继续抱着卢卡想要睡觉。月光照在他脸上，他盯着月亮——今天月亮挺圆，他想。  
里卡多不想给葡萄牙人安静睡觉的机会，手不老实的从他的腰往下滑，滑到两腿之间，克里斯不由自主的夹紧了腿。“放松，宝贝。”里卡多贴到丈夫耳边说（这是犯规！！！红牌！！！），手继续向克里斯双腿之间探去。  
克里斯闭紧了嘴巴，决心不理他。里卡多的手开始往他的体内钻——这是一双骨节分明，修长有力的，看起来十分中产阶级的手（看起来挺适合弹钢琴，可惜了）。他太熟悉丈夫的身体了，毫不费力就找到了他体内的那个快乐按钮，修剪整齐的指甲轻轻刮过那块软肉，决心要让葡萄牙人展露出本性来。  
葡萄牙人无声地顺了丈夫的意——这具身体在他们长年的交合与生育中变得无比敏感，加上长进骨头的放荡（“我们的性生活没什么可挑剔的。”在某次老友聚会时里卡多端着咖啡杯对舍普琴科高度赞扬了自己丈夫的床上技术和他们的夫妻生活，而舍普琴科则想踹他亲爱的里奇的屁股）。他的呻吟尤其好听，可以说是整个性爱过程中最美妙的部分之一（但跟克里斯蒂亚诺.罗纳尔多睡这件事本身就很美妙，我亲爱的，尤其是在他是你名正言顺在市政厅登记了的丈夫的情况下）。生育和时间改变了很多事，他们不需要像以前那样花费过长的时间扩张了，他们也从鲁莽的毛头小子变成在情事上游刀有余的成年人，但有些事是不会改变的——例如他们的爱和进入克里斯蒂亚诺.罗纳尔多的感觉。  
“我可以不带套吗,我们讨论过这个了,是时候给卢卡添一个弟弟或者妹妹了,如果是男孩我们可以给他取你的名字……..”里卡多轻轻咬了几下丈夫的耳朵——红的发烫，他的丈夫有时候就是像个害羞的小女孩，虽然他早已不是处子之身。  
葡萄牙人还是咬着自己的嘴唇——他不想吵醒卢卡，那可就太尴尬了，比想象卢卡未来很可能赤身裸体地被他的伴侣从床上踹下来而且是因为他遗传到了他父亲的智商还要尴尬。里卡多明白这象征着默许，于是发狠向克里斯体内温暖的深处，那个红色的三角肉袋冲撞，不屈不挠的想让他发出放荡并且令人脸红心跳的呻吟而不是压抑的底喘。他十分想回头狠狠得瞪一眼他的丈夫，可惜里卡多还埋在他体内的阴茎限制了他的活动范围。  
他放弃了,并且默默而自暴自弃的捂住了卢卡的耳朵。‘对不起儿子，’他想‘以后你真的因为遗传到你爸爸的智商而被你的伴侣踹下床，那你打他的时候我绝不拦你。’然后一头扎进了性快感之中。  
他稍微调整了姿势，让儿子能安稳地窝在父亲（或者母亲？）的怀里，在此同时他也能好好的享受性爱。克里斯转过头和丈夫接吻，他长长的睫毛上沾了几滴泪珠，漂亮的眼睛在黑暗里也是同样的勾引人“爱哭鬼。”里卡多低低的笑了，同他的漂亮美人接吻，手从腰上拿开，抚摸克里斯的乳肉——葡萄牙人一向注重身材管理，有了卢卡后身体也没有留下多少痕迹。这是是少数的一样，产奶和哺乳他们的小男孩让葡萄牙母亲的胸脯变得柔软而敏感，而且里卡多坚持认为它们比以前大了（这没什么不好意思的，亲爱的），这是生育留给母亲的光荣的勋章。很快，这里就又会为他、他的孩子涨满乳汁，里卡多微笑着想，轻轻用牙齿啃咬克里斯透红而发烫的耳朵，告诉他那些肮脏的、圣洁的、光荣的幻想。  
克里斯张着嘴，不知道自己有没有发出声音。他觉得他听见了自己的喘息声，又听见自己在大声尖叫，一切又都像错觉，丈夫抵在宫口的快感让他发了疯。他被灌满了，再一次被打上雷特的印记。几个月后他们会迎来一个漂亮的卷发小男孩，他要被冠以孕育他的母亲的名字。  
“Papa？”卢卡迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，勾住父亲的脖子“睡吧宝贝，”里卡多亲了亲儿子的额头，把他放在儿童房的小床上“做个好梦，你很快就会有个弟弟或妹妹了。”  
睡迷糊的小孩可不太能理解父亲的话，似懂非懂得点了点头。弟弟妹妹？那可真不错，他希望有个像妈妈的弟弟，能陪他踢球的那种。  
雷特家的运气一向很好，耶稣眷顾他们，让他们所思所想都不落空。

**Author's Note:**

> 卡哥的手真的漂亮，修长匀称，不弹钢琴太可惜了  
最后一句改编自圣经  
喜欢的话在lof粉我/摁小红心小蓝手/评论一下吧，爱您（wink


End file.
